Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{3z}{z - 12} + \dfrac{-11z + 6}{z - 12}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{3z - 11z + 6}{z - 12}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-8z + 6}{z - 12}$